


The Sodaroo Chronicles

by SenkaPress



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Far Future, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkaPress/pseuds/SenkaPress
Summary: In the middle of the 23rd century, Australia suffers a nuclear meltdown that erradicates almost all life in the country. The rest of the world, unwilling to know what happened and erasing Australia from the world, didn't realize Kangaroos survived the disaster. Fast forward a few thousand years, and kangaroos became more intelligent, began to create communities and, essentially, evolved into sodaroos. Fast forward a million years, and sodaroos were now a civilization around Australia.And the daily life of Strawcherry, a strawberry and cherry sodaroo, reminds her of the fact that even though every sodaroo lives at peace now, the scars of the nuclear meltdown are still present even after a million years passed, and there's nothing like a completely safe life in Australia.





	1. Soda sun can cover you with its sunrays

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of this video: https://youtu.be/ZArkC5k71zU  
> I wasn't sure if I had to put it in the remix, translation, podfic stuff, so I'll leave it here.
> 
> Chapters will be uploaded as soon as they're finished.

Australia. Once, a pretty place to live. Once, turned into a ticking bomb ready to explode at any moment by the human government with nuclear plants all over the place. Soon after that, a victim of human stupidity and lack of care, producing a massive nuclear explosion that erradicated almost all the life it once had. Since then, forgotten by the rest of the world. But since then, a spark of life was willing to survive. With time, thousands and milions of years passed. The world changed a lot. (2) However, the forgotten land of Australia recovered from that disastrous incident that sucked the life out of it. But what happened there? Why a land condemned to be a lifeless place forever had life?

There was one species that refused to mutate into a monster. There's one specie that mutated into something smarter, better, more interesting... The kangaroos. Now known as sodaroos, since the soda cans they found and tried to replicate over the years became their mark of identity.

With time, the sodaroos began to produce their own sodas. To commerce with them. To basically become a society with their currency, homes, jobs, etc. Some sodaroo families have their own soda production buildings to distribute their drinks. One of those families distributes the strawberry-flavored soda Tripper, (3) and the youngest member of the Tripper family is Strawcherry. Quite a young sodaroo, but grown enough to work in the family business.

Strawcherry has been working as a soda deliverer for a few years, bringing Tripper cans to the Coverlands and Drylands thanks to her cooling pouch. The Tripper family knows their drink is only popular on those territories and the Summerlands and Hardlands, but Strawcherry is sadly not brave enough to get close to the Wastelands and reach the Hardlands and Summerlands. And she's definitely not stepping the Wastelands even if the family business depended on it. Her brother, Berryshock, is the one that delivers the Tripper cans elsewhere. He's strong enough to survive a travel through the Wastelands, but the stories he tells after every travel are anything but pleasant to tell. They can understand it's very dangerous there, and his stories only supports that theory.

While on the Buildlands only she, Berryshock, their father Straw and their mother Cherry live there, there are a lot of Tripper and Cheerdime (4) family members located in the Coverlands, Drylands and Hardlands, and some members of both families work as explorers. Over the last year, 8 members of both families became explorers. 12 months later, only 1 Tripper and 2 Cheerdime remain alive. For both families, every member that becomes a explorer is treated like a hero, and those who die in the Wastelands are respected and remembered.

Sadly, something close to a routine would be out of the question for a soda deliverer, since there's no day like the rest of days. Some travels take a few days, even weeks when considering the Floodlands or Highlands. But nothing beats the satisfaction of delivering the drink to the costumers. At least, Strawcherry feels more satisfacton about delivering them than earning tabs (5) for her work. She knows Berryshock wants the tabs more, but the job they do help both their families to keep afloat.

With a new day on the Buildlands, another day of work began for everyone. Every production building was working, the explorers began to part to the Wastelands in order to find treasures for science, the first batches of sodas were parting for their destination and some roos were returning after doing their deliveries. Strawcherry woke up and wasted no time going to the Tripper drink production building, since she got a call at night telling her that some Trippers and a Cheerdime were needed on the Drylands, so they needed her.

Soon when she got to the buildings, she got everything she needed: the 6 Trippers she needed to deliver and the Cheerdime as well, and 2 Tripper cans for herself, when she needs to drink. A quick hug to her father on the Tripper factory and one hug to her mother once she visited her to the Cheerdime factory later, her journey to the Drylands began without hesitation.


	2. ... But if we can get some shadows, please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawcherry, on her job as soda deliverer, goes to the Drylands to deliver some good drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based of this video: https://youtu.be/ZArkC5k71zU  
> I wasn't sure if I had to put it in the remix, translation, podfic stuff, so I'll leave it here.
> 
> Chapters will be uploaded as soon as they're finished.

The Buildlands were pretty massive and labyrinthic, however, every production building were pretty close to the Buildlands' border, so reaching the Drylands would only take Strawcherry a few hours. Hours she could take profit of by closing her eyes and rest while bouncing forward. That quick wake up didn't help her to wake up that well, she was still feeling sleepy. She at least has a few hours in front of her, before reaching the first batch of treehouses and dens in Drylands. However, with all the bouncing she's doing, cans could explode at any moment if she's reckless while moving. However, she had faith on reaching her destinations without problems.  
The Drylands were a very hot place, so the idea of having a few spare cans wasn't that bad. However, a problem rose to Strawcherry, since she felt thristy and the cans are probably pretty inflated and pretty close to “explode.” There was a trick she discovered to avoid it. While grabbing the can she wanted to drink, she gave it a few soft slaps around to avoid any chance of getting covered in soda. One little flick later, and the can made that satisfactory sound. That “PSSSSH!” without any drop of soda being shot out of it. And that strawberry taste... That delicious soda going from her mouth through her throat, reaching her stomach... So refreshing, specially when being in such a hot place like this.  
-Ah... That's better.- said Strawcherry.  
Now that she takes a look to the land that's around her... The only reason she lives in the Buildlands is because she works as a soda deliverer. Had she had the chance to move to another place... Would she take it? Probably if she can move to the Coverlands... She can't imagine herself living in the Drylands. Too hot. Although, the Coverlands has a very unstable weather, and last time she went there, it was pretty filled with a lot of sodaroos. Should she stay on the Buildlands for now? That's something she can think about when she comes back home.  
But for now, she drank one of the Trippers she had for the travel. Better to deliver all the merch before she regrets it. She needs to find Veggiecoke and give him his cans.  
Fortunately, she wouldn't have to travel that long of a distance before reaching his den. However, since it was his brother the one who tends to deliver the Tripper to Veggiecoke, Strawcherry was concerned about not being welcomed. She knows Berryshock isn't one to talk about his family, and even less with her, so she's afraid of what can happen if Veggiecoke sees her instead of Berryshock.  
So many worries kept assaulting her head, but they weren't enough to distract Strawcherry from Veggiecoke's den, but got quite close from going past it. It's a new sodaroo she's going to meet, and maybe she won't see him ever again. If it's going to be this time, she better make a good first impression. So, in front of the door of Veggiecoke's den, knocked the door, hoping for it to be opened.  
And so, once that door was opened, she saw him. Quite the excitement she felt, she believed the soda that coursed through her veins would freeze. His aspect was what she expected: a cola sodaroo, just as his name told her. She's used to deal their soda to sodaroos that are born from other soda lineages. It's been like this for as long as she can remember, but happy she is to meet different lineages of sodaroos. But Veggiecoke looked... Confused.  
-Excuse me... But are you Berryshock's sister?- he said.  
-Yeah... I'm Strawcherry. I brought you Tripper.  
It was then, that she grabbed one of the Tripper cans. Only to slap it around, thing that scared Veggiecoke and forced him to hide out of reach. It was pretty obvious he didn't know that trick, and that she looked like a psychopath. Why no one knows this trick, that's something Strawcherry has to deal with everytime she delivers anything. But as far as Veggiecoke is concerned, Strawcherry went crazy.  
-Are you going nuts!? Stop! That can will explode!  
-It won't explode. You will be able to drink it now if you wish.  
Thing is, all sodaroos have the tradition of leaving their cans a few hours. Whether they have gas or not, those cans are untouchable until that time passes. They're a very dangerous explosive that can go boom at the smallest touch.  
But there she was. Slapping the life out of that can. Him seeing himself as a soaked sodaroo and cleaning the entire den, while Strawcherry runs away claiming no responsabilities about what happened. But that can didn't exploded on her face. When she stopped, Veggiecoke began to come out slowly, still afraid of being wet by her shenanigans.  
-Are you... Are you still afraid of the can exploding? Come on, I did this thousands of times and not a single one exploded.  
-And I believed what your brother said about you when he said you were pretty nice...  
-Yeesh, thanks... What do I need to do to prove that can is safe to open?  
-I'll give you a can of Vege-Soda. But you need to open that Tripper.  
-I only need to do that?  
Veggiecoke nodded, and he already had the Vege-Soda ready for her. She just gave a quick laugh, grabbed that can of Tripper and just flicked the tab.  
And it didn't exploded. Everything was perfectly fine. No boom, no worry.  
To say Veggiecoke was shocked was an understatement. He just couldn't believe that can was opened and everything remained in there. So, he grabbed that Tripper, in a loss for words, while giving her a Vege-Soda. She put that can on her pouch, and him... Just drinked it, still in shock for what he just saw. She might be a genius and not a crazy lady.  
The rest of the day, after seeing Veggiecoke almost collapse, the day had no surprises. She just delivered the remaining Trippers and the Cheerdime, and began her journey back home. By the time she reached her home, it was pretty late, but before she could take a rest, she had the chance to open that Vege-Soda and give it a taste. It was delicious.


End file.
